ukroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:UK Roads
A new Wikicity request has been made for an "Expressways Information Project", This would cover all expressways and fast access roads/motorroads throughout the world. How could that wiki fit in with this UK roads one? Should it also cover the UK, and duplicate information, or should it cover all roads except the UK? Angela 16:07, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT) :My view is to create the Expressway Wiki which would present information that is strictly limited to expressways and express routes, or motorway and motorroads (or local equivalents). The way we present this information would be pretty unique. While there is the possibility that content may be duplicated or may be derived, I believe there is more than one way to present information. It would be an international wiki, which means that all 5 continents are involved. Excluding the UK is not out of the question, but it would put the "international" bit at risk. :Another idea is to start off with a few nations, and then gradually go international. This would once again hit upon the question of cover UK/not cover UK, but that question would be struck upon later. However, given there may be an issue already, it's better IMO to solve this as quickly as possible. --DavidFeng 16:19, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT) expressways I think an international expressways (IE) wiki is a good idea. The expressways network is becoming more and more internationally oriented. General articles about the UK motorway network could be on the IE wiki, with links to detailed coverage on UKRoads (and elsewhere). atb, Adrian :The expressway project is going to be international. We could also rename it "International Expressways Wiki" (expressways.wikicities.com ?), but the project name ("Expressways info project") and its scope (int'l) as of now could already suggest its international nature. --DavidFeng 18:35, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::This now exists at expressways.wikicities.com. I hope there will be a lot of co-operation between Expressways and UK Road since they will covering a similar topic. Angela 22:00, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) I've made a couple of posts at expressways:Talk:Main_Page that have gone unanswered. It doesn't look like anyone's currently editing over there (the last two changes are my posts). Can someone answer my question about that wiki's envisioned relationship to WP? Thanks, PhilipR 18:35, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) Categories Dropped by and found a lac of categories on pages, so added cats to the service area pages, and to the areas of the country to group them for easier searching. Reformatted the layout on some pages with headings, and put same layout on some areas that were lacking it. Not to sure about the Grouping of some areas together on the original pages as wiki lets them have a page each and just link. Linked the areas on the service area pages. And put the main roads on some of the area pages. Suggest importing some info from wikipedia to fill out articles. Any questions find me at http://www.Tractors.wikia.com which is my main project, or on wikipedia. --BulldozerD11 01:42, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Finished categorizing every page now I think, Some body had done the motorways already. Wikified towns in alot of articles (but contents a bit thin in some), check out wikipedia for info to fill out some than customise it with all the bits they dont like and editors remove ;). The table (Template) for motorways could do with a similar one making for A roads , and B roads and adding to the pages. Added structures headings to some pages where routes have significant features on them.BulldozerD11 14:29, 29 June 2008 (UTC) A74(M) and M74 The A74(M) and M74 are two motorways which are part of one motorway in a sense. Wikipedia has a page combining them both. Should we do this? If so, what name should we give the page? An alternative would be to point one page to the other, probably using M74 as the main page. Jordan Hatch talk 17:33, 28 August 2008 (UTC)